In Times of Sorrow
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: It all started when Alfred's horrible aunt Mary took him away from his not exactly adoptive parents. Now fourteen years old, Alfred is abused by the only family he has left and forced to work in his cousin Arthur's circus. When the circus travels to America, Alfred finds his chance to escape, and meets Antonio. The two quickly become friends, but soon realize th rest of sum inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam-Chan: I got this idea from Jason-Kun and Stephen King's IT. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia or Stephen King's IT.**_

_**Warning(s): Human AU, abuse, bad language, people might find some things offensive, and etc..**_

_**Summary:** **It all started when Alfred's horrible aunt Mary took him from his loving, but not exactly adoptive parents. Now fourteen years old, Alfred is abused by the only family he has left and forced to work in his cousin Arthur's circus. One day, while the circus is traveling to the Southern part of America, Alfred finds his chance to escape, where he meets a boy named Antonio. Alfred and Antonio become fast friends in the small Floridan town, but they soon find out Alfred's family is looking for him again, and won't stop until they get him back. **_

* * *

When people think about the circus, what do you suppose comes to mind?

A great time, performers, clowns, dare-devils, lights, happy memories?

You're correct, if you are thinking about the average person...

But for Alfred Jones, it was hell on earth...

Alfred worked in the circus. From cleaning to being a clown, Alfred did almost everything. Everything his cousin told him to do. You see, Alfred was an orphan. His mother died while giving birth to him and his father killed himself while walking down the road holding one month-old Alfred in his arms. He couldn't bear to live with the thought that his wife had died. He left Alfred on the top of a dumpster and walked towards wharf, where he drowned. Luckily, Alfred was found by a man and his wife who decided to raise him. Alfred lived in many different places, (and sometimes, the street) for a while with his kind family. In some places they were limited —they only knew how to speak Spanish— but the three of them managed to survive. Alfred learned from his parents, since they couldn't send him to school, fearing that the people would find them unfit to take care of him. They spent many great years together, creating so many great memories. Thinking that this would last forever.

Sadly, everything must come to an end. And in these times, especially the good things...

Alfred's family on his father's side, had been looking for him since they found out the boy's parents had died. They had traveled all the way from their home in England to find the boy. Not because they really cared about him —they only wanted to preserve their dead relative's line. One day, while shopping with his mother, Alfred decided to go off by himself, —trying to get something for his parents— when they spotted him.

"There! There he is! He's the one!" A lady announced. Two burly men walked towards Alfred, who started to back up as they got closer. When Alfred deemed them too close, he began to run. Only to have the two men and one lady chase after him. He ran into his mother's arms —who was surprised by the certain attention she was getting from her son, but gave him a hug.

"Mi Pequeña, lo que está mal?" She asked, concerned about her son's behavior.

"¡Mamá! Hay gente que me persigue!" Alfred exclaimed.

"¿Quién?" His mother asked, confused to why anyone would do that.

"Una mujer y dos hombres!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo no sé! Pero la mujer estaba apuntando hacia mí y los dos hombres comenzó a caminar hacia mí." Alfred explained.

"Es hora de irse Alfred."

"Sí mamá." He answered. The two were just about to walk out the store, when one of the two men blocked the exit. They tried to go another way, but the other man and the woman were waiting for them.

"Vayamos paso." Alfred's mom said sternly. But the burly man wouldn't budge.

"Vayamos paso." Alfred's mom repeated, only this time, much louder.

"You think your so sly, don't you? Well, i just want to let you know, there's no one here but us." The woman said.

"Jacob! Translate!" She commanded.

"¿Crees que eres tan astuto, ¿no... Sólo quiero hacerles saber que no hay nadie aquí excepto nosotros." The burly men who was apparently Jacob, translated.

"¿Por qué haces esto!" Alfred's mom questioned, holding her son's hand even tighter. The burly man translated everything she had said to the woman, who now had on a sickening smile.

"Because stupid bitch, that child belongs to us. He is our relative. And I can prove it."

"Debido estúpida perra, niño herido nos pertenece. Él es nuestro pariente. Y puedo probarlo." Jacob translated once again.

"¿Cómo puede probarlo?" Alfred mother's questioned. She felt dizzy.

Could they actually prove the relation and take Alfred away?

No Marie-Teresa! That could never happen. Right..?

The woman pulled out a picture of a little baby with blonde hair and blue eyes. Relief filled Marie-Teresa.

"Ese podría ser el bebé de nadie." She stated, making the woman laugh.

"Look closer." The woman said, making zoom motions with her fingers. When Marie-Teresa did, she almost broke down.

On the baby's head, was a single hair strand sticking. It was just like Alfred's who had one ever since they had found him.

"No! No!" Marie-Teresa said. This **couldn't **be happening.

"Yes..." The woman say in return. One of the burly men went over to grab Alfred, but the boy dodged him.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué va a pasar?" Alfred questioned. His mother shook her head, trying to fight back the tears.

"Ellos... Ellos son su verdadera familia. Van a llevarte. Para siempre..."

"No! No! No!" Alfred screamed after his mother had explained. One of the men took this opportunity to grab Alfred, who once in the man's grasp, couldn't escape.

"¡Mamá!" Alfred screamed out.

"¡Mamá!" Alfred screamed out once more, tears running down his face. The two men and the woman walked out the store a threw the boy in the car. The woman shot Alfred's mother a smirk, taunting her with cruel victory.

"Menos Bruja Bruja del corazón..." Was all Marie-Teresa said to the woman, before she left. Sorrow trailing behind her. The woman got into the car, where the two men and Alfred where already seated and had their seat belts on (all though Alfred kept trying to take his off and escape, with no avail) Jacob, who was in the driver's seat took off, not giving Alfred a glance of his mother, who was currently, crossing the street. Silence filled the car as Jacob drove. And finally after one hour had pasted, Alfred said something.

"Perra Corazón menos..."

The burly man sitting next to Alfred, (trying to keep him in the car) shushed the boy. Alfred stuck his tongue out and repeated himself.

"Perra Corazón menos~. Perra Corazón menos~!"

The burly man pinched Alfred harshly, which shut the boy up, but only for a while.

"Perra Corazón menos~! Perra Corazón menos~!" Alfred said again, only this time in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell is the boy saying George!" The woman asked.

"He's calling you a heartless bitch.." George answered. The woman reached over to where Alfred was and slapped the boy, causing his face to have a small hand mark on it. Alfred didn't dare rub his sore face, for he knew he couldn't show weakness in the presence of his enemies.

"You cannot call me heartless bitch." The woman stated.

"But, you can call me auntie..."

* * *

Alfred woke up with a start and checked the ragged watch his cousin Allistor had given him.

It was **4:29. **

Alfred groaned and got out of the hay pile he called bed. It was just another bad memory. He got them often, but they didn't get as clear as this one had. But, that was five years ago. He shouldn't dwell on the past, right?

"Not if the past is the only thing keeping you sane in this hell hole." He muttered to himself.

Well, time to start another day in torture land...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: I hope it was okay... I know i'm not the best writer and i sometimes have to use a dictionary or Google translate for some Spanish (and/or English) words. I don't mean to be offensive to anyone! So if you are offended for some reason! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! BTW: Here's the translations. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Spanish:**_

**_Mi Pequeña, lo que está mal? (My Little One, what is wrong?)_**

**_¡Mamá! Hay gente que me persigue! (Mom! There are people chasing me!)_**

**_¿Quién? (Who?)_**

**_Una mujer y dos hombres! (A woman and two men)_**

_**¿Por qué? (Why? What for?)**_

**_Yo no sé! Pero la mujer estaba apuntando hacia mí y los dos hombres comenzó a caminar hacia mí... (I do not know! But the woman was pointing at me and the two men started walking over to me!)  
_**

**_Es hora de irse Alfred. (It is time to leave Alfred.)_**

**_Yes mom.. (Sí mamá ..)_**

_**Vayamos paso (Let us go pass) **_

**_¿Crees que eres tan astuto, ¿no... (You think your so sly, don't you?)_**

**_ Sólo quiero hacerles saber que no hay nadie aquí excepto nosotros. (I want to let you know that there is no one here but us)_**

**_¿Por qué haces esto! (Why are you doing this!)_**

**_ Debido estúpida perra, niño herido nos pertenece. Él es nuestro pariente. Y puedo probarlo. (Beacause stupid bitch, that child belongs to us. He is our relative. And I can prove it.)_**

_**¿Cómo puede probarlo? (How can you prove it?) **_

_**Ese podría ser el bebé de nadie. (That could be anyone's baby) **_

_**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué va a pasar? (Mom! Mom! What's going to happen?)**_

_**Ellos... Ellos son su verdadera familia. Van a llevarte. Para siempre... (They... They are your true family. They are going to take you away. Forever...**_

_**¡Mamá! (Mom)**_

_**Menos Bruja Bruja del corazón .. (Witch... Heart less witch)**_

_**Perra Corazón menos... (Heartless bitch)**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Sam-Chan..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam-Chan: Hola todos! And welcome to the second chapter of In Times of Sorrow~! Um, i know it isn't one of the most popular stories that Jason-Kun and I have come up with, but I promise! That I'll keep making chapters! BTW: This chapter is brought to you by The Shins, Circa Survive, Evanescence, Simple Plan and The Killers~! I'll stop rambling and let you guys be the judge of this chapter :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the bands mentioned.. Eh, who cares?**_

_**Warnings: Bad language, family abuse, running away and etc...**_

* * *

Alfred picked up his glasses that were lying on the floor next the hay pile he called 'bed'. As he placed them on his face, everything came to focus.

'Everything' wasn't much. Just a few animals and piles of mess here and there. Alfred picked up the only thing that was much use to him. The calender that was given to him be one of the clowns. It was hand-made by the clown, and Alfred gratefully accepted it, since he knew his actual relatives wouldn't dare do anything like that for him. No, the nicest thing he had ever gotten from them, was this pile of hay and one 'meal' a day. If he was lucky, though, one of the other workers would slip him something, but usually only happened when he follow them around, taking their orders, which would only add on to the work he already had to do. He wish he could escape, but even those who had pity on him wouldn't dare help him. Most were bribed or in fear that they might lose their jobs. So, he was stuck here, it seemed. Stuck it to forever be at the mercy of his relatives.

"Alfred. Hey Al, it's time to get ready, the sun is just ab'out to wake." A small voice said. The small voice belonged to seven year old Matthew Williams, the son of one of the more famous performers, Francis Bonnefoy. They were one of the few who took pity on Alfred, though they lived in fear of Alfred's relatives, and only tried to keep Alfred out of as much trouble as possible.. Alfred grunted in response, as he 'made up' his 'bed' of hay and went on to do his chores. It was about three hours later, —probably longer— that Matthew came back. The little boy looked excited as he ran up to Alfred, who at the moment was cleaning out the lions' cages.

"Al.. I have great news." Matthew said softly. Alfred gave the younger boy a tired smile and waited to hear what he had to say.

"W-we're... The whole c-circus is going to A-america!" Matthew announced. And for the first time in five years, Alfred felt hope pull at his heart strings.

"R-really?" Alfred questioned. This could be another joke his relatives set Matthew up for.

"Really Al. My Papa told me so!" Matthew answered. Alfred ruffled Matthew's hair a little, making the small boy giggle. As Matthew left, Alfred began making plans inside his mind. The hope surging in his heart had spread to his mind, and it was working on overdrive.

_Calm down._ Alfred thought to himself. He knew he couldn't just pull _anything_. No, he'd be cut down right away. His family had two sides of pain —which was directed at Alfred, of course— His aunt Mary, her husband Henry and their kids, Charles, John and Jessie. The other side belonged to his aunt Alice, her husband Rufus, and their sons, Allistor, Marten, Michael and Arthur. Focusing on the subject of planning once more. He noted to himself that he had to plan this carefully. One mistake could blow up the whole plan, and if Mary ever found out, she wouldn't stand for it. John and Charles, —his sadistic, older cousins— would torture him from the moment he'd wake up until the moment he was finally in the grave, and maybe even afterwards. Their stuck up sister Jessie, would find ways to get him in trouble, even for the slightest things. So, gathering up all his mental power, he began thinking.. Thinking on a way to escape...

* * *

They traveled to America by ship, though Alfred didn't get to enjoy the trip much. Since he was stuck with the animals, equipment and the circus performers' personal necessities. At the moment, he was sitting on a rather large suitcase, which he was guessing, belonged to the relatives, for whatever to reason. There was a bright side to this. He had all the time to think, and no one bothered him. At this rate, he'd be free in no time.

_And maybe, he'd see his Mama and Padre once again._ He thought, but immediately cursed himself for thinking such things.

_Stop dreaming. And keep your head out the clouds, Alfred._ He said inwardly. He knew thinking such things would only reopen wounds. Wounds that should have never been there in the first place... Time had flown by, and soon, Alfred found himself unloading the circus equipment and the personal necessities he spent his time with. He also helped with the animals, which was a little pleasant for him, seeing how most of the men were a little terrified of the same lions he fed and groomed almost everyday. It took hours, but the circus finally managed to set foot on American soil. Alfred was torn between joy and sorrow. It was his native soil, but he wasn't able to celebrate the fact with the people he knew, loved...and now, missed. The people who worked in the Kirkland Circus of Wonders felt their hearts leap for joy. They celebrated at the fact that they had now spread to another continent. And not just any, but the continent of North America. At young Matthew's suggestion, the whole circus decided to set up camp for the night close to the shore of Florida's oceans... It became morning all too quickly for everyone as they woke up and woke their 'neighbor' up as well. The circus became working overtime, going from city to city on the Floridan land. And in all that time, the Kirklands' kept all their eyes' on Alfred, not wanting to get a 'accidentally' missing Alfred. It was only when they went to the less crowded cites, that they let their 'leash' go for a period of time. And after touring Florida for two months, Alfred finally had enough.

He was going to escape.

At the moment, he didn't know how, but he knew when the time came, —whenever that was, he had to be ready. He **had** to be prepared to take the risk. For freedom. When Elizabeta —a female lion 'tamer'— announced that they were going to the small town of Rainha della Naranjas Alfred knew, that this was the time. The time to escape...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Woo! Another updated story today! So, what did y'all think? This time, I personally tried to make Canada cute 'n' stuff, and i want ta know if you guys think a succeeded 'n' stuff~!**_

_**As far as i know, there is no actually place in Florida called Rainha della **_**_Naranjas _**_**, it's purely fictional, made up by this niña right here~! *points to self* **_

_**Rainha della Naranjas is a sentence i thought of, that's made of up three different languages, with the first part, 'Rainha' being Portuguese, the second part 'della' being Italian and the third part 'Naranjas' being Spanish. All together, it's supposed to mean Queen of the Oranges XD Since, Florida is the 'queen' of the US's oranges~! :D **_

_**Translations~!:**_

_**Spanish: **_

_**niña (girl)**_

_**Mama (Mom)**_

_**Padre (Father)**_

**_(side note: lol, i'm giving translations for what i just typed down 'n' stuff XD)_**


End file.
